buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Empire
"Thunder Empire" (雷帝軍 Raiteigun) is an attribute, mainly featured in Dragon World. Its main focus lies in multiple attacks and obtaining bonuses when your life is at or below a certain number, typically 4. List of Sets with Thunder Empire Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Character Pack 1: Extreme!! 100 Yen Dragon (JP) *X Character Pack 3: Alright!! 100 Yen Darkness Dragon (JP) *X Start Deck 1: Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest *Promo Cards List of Thunder Empire Cards Dragon World Items *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon's Dagger *Bolting Knuckle *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Gemini Stone Sword *Thunder Orb Spells *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Batzz X Again *Batzz X Link *Batzz X Select * Charity of Demon Lord *Demon Lord's Roaring Dragon Blast *Destroy X Thunder *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Irregular Attack *Military Tactics, "Two-Stage Plan" *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash * Thunder x Shredder *Winning With Wits Impacts * Thunder Fist x Heaven Impact! *Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster! *Thunder Sword X Tempest Blade! *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! Monsters Size 0 *Bashful Boule *Replenisher, Heptor *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Tiny Flame Dragon, Linear *Surprise Spike Size 1 *Aloof Jaggy *Batzz "SD" *Bombadier, Cylinder *Chained Strikes Warlock, Rabukh *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Discus Wielder, Diskus *Double Circle of Shock * Dual Shooting Arch *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Giant Arm Man, Bulbus *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Mono-horn Dragon, Kornos *Raid Officer, Delta *Recce, Fan-Fan *Replenisher, Pentar *Ringblade Wielder, Ring *Scimitar Wielder, Krvar *Spear Knight, Dikon *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tactician, Sanjao Size 2 *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra * Batzz the Thunder Storm *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Blusterous Brat, Roller * Brave Swordsman, Tri *Cannonball Squad * Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Eliminator Warlock, Paydos *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Orsogoneon of Ten-Heads Chopper *Recovery Warlock, Tohal *Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz *Rhombus the Bravebow *Rumored Ruiner, Manicrack * Second Coming of Demon Lord, Batsu *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Unyielding Rampage Dragon, Batzz *Wrathful Thunder Blade, Batzz Size 3 *100-Dragon Overseer of Mercenary Band, Anthem the Dual Sword *Captain of the Cavalry Dragons, Kegale Byde *Cavalry Dragon of Sorcery, Guldrod *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Espada Dragons Officer, Tyrakk *Flame Dragon Officer, Freyhein * Giant Dragon Commander, Diamante *Head of Explosive Dragon Family, Vumvorl *Ice Dragon Race Czar, Icicle *Modernized Dragon Deity, Dynamis *Rapid Master, Crescente Star Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Trilight of the Black Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) * Roaring Thunder Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 2 * Ninja of Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (Dragon/Katana) Size 3 * Thunderstorm Great Demon Lord, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) List of Thunder Empire Support Cards *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Arc Dragon Shield *Arc Dragon Sword *Batzz X Select *Bearer of Sins, Batzz * Charity of Demon Lord *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Destroy X Thunder *Electric Spear *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Misfiring Demon, Globes *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Raid Officer, Delta *Replenisher, Heptor *Replenisher, Pentar *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash * Thunder x Shredder *Winning With Wits Category:Attributes Category:Thunder Emperor Army Category:Dragon World